Space Case 11: Lightning Strike
Lightning Strike is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fifty-first episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It marks Raiden's return to the series, and the first cameo of Cosmos. Summary On expidition, the Star Chase rangers come across another ranger, the Thunder Yellow Ranger... Featured Planet: Buraku Plot After the Quil-Solar battles, the rangers trek the galaxy looking for something to do, a job to make some money or something. The Chaser Network lights up. A message from Urond. "Hey Rocky boy! We got a message from these guys. Call em selves the Takahara sumthins'. Xemonian wut not." Rocky and the Chasers listen in from the Mesage from Xemon. "Dear Residents Of The Star Chaser. Hello! My name is Nari, The Thunder Warrior. I am from the Planet of Xemon. Recently, our Heir, Raiden the Thunder Prince dissapeared. We sent him to find the mysterious warrior known as Cosmos. He is ''The Bearer Of The Brain Shard ''and its imperitive that the two are found .Our Matriarch, Amaterasu seems not to care about him. But i have my worries. Find him for me, and I will pay you handsomely. Please hurry!" Comet is reluctant in doing this. "Last time were to get PAID, we didn't get anything!" But Zader is opposite. "NO! I know Raiden, he's a good man. He spared my life when i tried to destroy me. He could have annhilated me at an instant he wanted to. If he's in danger we shold help him regardless of money!" Therefore, the rangers go to Raiden's last known spot, the Buraku. Buraku is very underdeveloped, and the recent events of the World merge left it decimated. Upon landing, they search for raiden only to come up with nothing. They do notice a missing persons list however, and they see Raiden's name and picture. Comet complains about the planet's conditions, but Rocky shuts him up. While waking around, they catch the attention of Mojojo, one of Jiro's generals, and the one in charge of the Buraku at the moment. "HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!" Mojojo boms. "Relax pal, were just looking for a missing person" Rocky responds Mirra asks him if he's seen Raiden, and that Nari is looking for him. "Raiden? Why would you be looking for him? He destroyed our planet, he killed our Great Commander Jiro!" "No, that's impossible. Raiden is a good man, you must have him confused or something." Zader can't believe what Mojojo is saying. "I know not of where Raiden has, but if you find him, bring him to me. I myself will make him pay for what he did to my people!" "Yeah whatever pal" Rocky responds. The team leaves for elsewhere on the planet. Meanwhile, a cloaked figure named Zaruth sees this from a cantina. He makes contact with another character. "My Lord, the Chasers are on planet Jiro!" "The figure resonds. It is Chaos "Do not engage! Speak with the other, I have info for him" He then tells Mojojo about his plan. He wants him to kidnapp Nari, which should attact Raiden and Hachiman. Upon doing that, Xemon should have lost it's two most powerful defenders, leaving only Amaterasu in Chaos' way. His way, for the Star Orb. Or going by its real name, ''The Cosmic Shard ''. Mojojo is hesitant, but hasitly agrees upon Chaos revealing his end of the bargain, he will restore Buraku for him. 3 days later, Zader and the rangers leave, coming up empty on Buraku. As they prepare to leave, Zader sees Mojojo and his men carrying a tomb. A tomb, much to golden for Buraku, They spy on him and notice they have kidnapped Nari! They overhear Mojojo speaking. "Lod Chaos! I've kidnapped the girl. It's up to you now, I expect Raiden and Hacchiman shortly." Zader realizes the trap, and runs out to save Nari. He catches Mojojo by surprise, atriking his leg and slicing his arm. Mojojo catches himself and punches him back. He has his men pin him down. The other 4 morph and attack the Buraku soldiers. Zader breaks free and snaps Mojojo's arm. Battle ensues. Meanwhile, Hacchiman preps for war. He asks for blessing from Amaterasu grants it to him. As he leaves, Amateasu reveals herself as Fuden. "Ha! No one expects a thing! I am eternal!" Elsewhere, Destructor, the First Knight of Chaos , speeds to Xemon. For some reason, no one in Chaos' inner circle suspects Amaterasu to be all that strong. Do they know about Fuden's mirage? Things are not going well for Zader and the rangers. They are overwhelmed. Hacchiman joins in, but he's not much help. Just as MOjojo is about to land the finishing move on Zader, a lightning strike from the heavens strikes down on Mojojo. Raiden has returned. He catches Mojojo off guard. "MOJOJO! WHERE IS SHE???" "SON OF AMATERASU! FACE MY VENGEANCE!" Raiden and Mojojo fight, and are evenly matched. Zader arrives and gives raiden the upperhands. "Zader? Is that you?" "Yes Prince Of Xemon. And I will fight by your side becaise you spared my life!" They teo team up on Mojojo and defeat him, leaving Nari free. "Raiden! You're okay! They got my message!" "Yes Nari, I'm fine, but I'm more concerned about you! Did he rough you up to bad?" As they converse, they have bigger fish to fry. Mojojo grows to giant size. Rocky calls the Star Chase Megazord, and they defeat him with it. Mojojo is defeated. After the battle, Raiden, Nari, and Hacchiman meet the Star Chase Rangers on Xemon. He catches up with Zader and is glad to see him not terrorizing anymore. He tells them about Earth's defenders, the Power Rangers EDF. Rocky is interested, but the team does not care to meet them, much to Rocky's dismay. Raiden then asks them about the being known as Cosmos. When he explains that he has a Destiny Shard in his forehead. Mirra is very interested. "A Destiny Shard? From where? Who gave it to him?" She asks "He got it from Earth. No one knows where he is now, and I made a mistake not keeping a tab on him after he left. He could be anywhere in the universe." Raiden admits. "He could even be in cahoots with Chaos!" Zader asserts. Meanwhile, Destructor makes his way to Xemon. He streaks down the star systems targeting "Amaterasu". He tells Chaos he's incoming on Xemon. But just as he picks up speed, a blue light begins to speed towards him. Destructor thinks little of it, but he detects insane energy levels. "My armor could absorb such energy! You really think the Power of CHAOS will fall here? Try me! You will be mine!" He engages headstrong at the blue streak. But as he gets closer and closer, he realizes something. A green light, a green energy. They speed towards each other. Destructor's armor begins to chip away, and he realizes something's not right about this energy he's engaging "This power! It's beyond comprehension! But how?" Just as his armor cracks away, from moving so fast, the green energy reveals two furious red eyes. "No, No! NOOO!, NOOOOOOO!" They collide, but Destructor is completely destroyed. He is completely atomized, and is defeated for good. The green energy dissipates. It reveals Cosmos. He closes his eyes, the brain shard told him to destroy Destuctor, as he planned great evil. Cosmos flies off to other adventures Debuts *EDF Characters: (Raiden, Nari, Hachiman, Fuden, Cosmos) *Mojojo *Destructor Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Thor #348 *Star Log 17: At Last! The Leader Of The Gods! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase